


won't you be my livewire

by itjustkindahappened



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ??????????????????????????? not really tho, Angst, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, They're both stubborn idiots, enjoy this 3k piece of ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustkindahappened/pseuds/itjustkindahappened
Summary: It’s 1:54 in the afternoon on a gloomy Tuesday when an angel enters Even’s classroom.alternatively, "i've been tryin to grab your attention in class for over half an hour by poking you and throwing things onto your desk and you're refusing to acknowledge me and gdi all i wanted to do was tell you that you look cute and now it's gone too far and i can't go back"





	

It’s 1:54 in the afternoon on a gloomy Tuesday when an angel enters Even’s classroom.

The day has been insufferably average so far. A sullen mass of clouds is hauling itself across the sky, hiding the sun, tinting muddy streets and snow covered lawns in a dull grey, and sending Even’s mood into a tired sort of indifference as he stares out the window by his lonely seat in the back of the room. His next class is biology, one of his definite least favourite subjects—both because he doesn’t have any friends in that class and because biology is fucking _boring_ —and he wishes time could just tick on a tiny bit faster so he can finally go home and make cheese toasties and binge watch Criminal Minds for the remainder of the afternoon. It feels like a binge-watching kind of day.

He sighs and sits back in his chair, chewing lightly at his pencil. 

At this point most students have already entered the classroom and sat down in their seats, so when a new figure comes through the door he does catch Even’s attention.

It’s 1:54 and though Even up until now has so desperately wanted time to move faster, he now finds it stopping altogether. He doesn’t really mind.

The new boy’s shoulders are slightly hunched as he carefully looks around the room for an empty seat. Even lets his eyes wander from the small, blonde locks poking out from under his red snapback and framing his temples and curling around his ears, to the slight upturn of his nose and his cupid’s bow. His upper lip curves in the prettiest way Even has ever seen and despite his defined jaw and cheekbones, he looks endlessly soft.

It takes a while for the boy to notice Even back. At first he just spots the empty table in front of Even’s own and crosses the room to get there, promptly avoiding any possible eye contact with anyone. Which is probably good, because Even gets some time to recompose himself. It’s not until the boy finally reaches his seat that he looks up and locks his eyes with Even’s, and he seems to stiffen a little, too. Even flashes him a smile and receives a crooked one back, before the boy turns around and sits down.

Even can’t help but pout a little over the fact that this beautiful being decided to sit down by himself instead of with him, but he kind of figures this works too. He’s sitting diagonally behind the boy, lined up just right so that Even can watch his pretty profile without being caught.

(He’s kind of feeling a little creepy. He’s usually very cool and relaxed about this kind of stuff. He’s just not the pining type. But then again, he hasn’t really been in the presence of a golden-haired angel before, either.)

He’s trying to come up with a way to start a conversation, get to know the boy’s name or something, but their teacher walks in and gathers their attention in that exact moment, so he doesn’t get the chance to.

She starts taking absence, looking around the room and marking in her list.

“And there we have our newest addition, as well,” she says after a while, looking over to the new boy. “Isak Valtersen?”

 _Isak Valtersen_.

Even knows that name, has heard it numerous times in the hallways the last couple of weeks. Isak is the kid who recently got outed by some first grade girls after he apparently got a little too drunk at a party and ended up making out with Christoffer Schistad in a bathroom. Emma Larzen had walked in on them and apparently told her entire grade out of spite.

Even knows about Isak, has felt compassion for Isak. He’s just never been able to put a face on that name.

Isak nods and the teacher smiles at him. “Welcome, Isak.”

“Thank you,” Isak murmurs, so quietly, and Even wants to hear more of his voice.

Needless to say, Even doesn’t really concentrate at all on biology. Rather, he watches Isak sit hunched over in his seat, one earbud in as he absentmindedly takes notes from the book. His hair curls at his neck too and Even kind of wants to reach out and run his fingers through it.

He has to get Isak’s attention somehow. Even isn’t one hundred percent sure what he wants to say, but he’s not very shy and he’d like to think Isak looked kind of interested too, and he has a desperate urge to let the younger boy know just how cute Even finds him.

(He’d also quite love to see if it’d make Isak blush. He bets Isak looks really pretty when he blushes.)

At first he tries leaning over the table, letting out a hushed “hey!” to try and get Isak to turn around. But Isak doesn’t seem to notice neither the first nor the second time he tries, and Even’s afraid to go louder because he doesn’t really want a scolding from the teacher.

He’s a bit too far away to tap the blond’s shoulder, as well, and he sits back with furrowed eyebrows for a moment, contemplating how to approach the situation now.

There’s always the old school way, he figures, and rips out a small piece of paper from his notebook. He scribbles down a simple but effective “you’re very cute” on it before gently folding it into a tiny square and throwing it with finesse over Isak’s shoulder. It lands right in front of him, and Even sees him look up briefly.

The older boy sits back, satisfied and waiting for Isak to open it, but Isak just watches it for a moment… And then returns to his notebook.

 _What_?

 _How did he not get that_?

Even shakes his head, and quickly writes a new note, saying the same thing, and throws that one too. Isak doesn’t move an inch.

What is this? Is Isak not familiar with the ancient art of note passing? Is that something he’s missed out on in his life?

Even cusses out whoever or whatever apparently deprived Isak of this in his childhood, but he doesn’t stop making notes. If he throws a couple more, maybe Isak will take the hint and at least look back at him.

He throws one, two, three more notes, and Isak doesn’t acknowledge a single one of them. Even is growing increasingly impatient, leaning a little forwards again to try and maybe stare so intensely that Isak feels tempted to face him.

That’s when he catches a glimpse of Isak’s face again. The boy’s jaw is clenched and his mouth is determinedly pursed as his gaze doesn’t stray away from his work even for a second, and that’s what makes it dawn upon Even.

Isak is deliberately ignoring him.

Why would he do that? Did Even completely miscalculate the friendliness of that quick smile? He can’t have. Is Isak playing hard to get? Is he making Even try harder?

Even licks his lips and starts just ripping up pieces of paper and flicking them away one by one to prickle Isak’s neck and shoulder blades. Isak doesn’t even flinch, evidently as determined to not give up as Even is, and Even is not sure when exactly this turned into a competition but it without a doubt has.

It’s not like he can _stop_ now. He can’t just admit defeat. He started this and he needs to finish it. So he keeps trying, for the rest of the class.

 

~

 

Isak has absolutely no idea at all what the fuck that kid’s problem is, but it turns into sort of a thing.

Every Monday and Tuesday Isak enters the classroom to already see him sitting all long limbed and casual in the back, sits down in the exact same spot in front of him, and endures a lesson of constant pestering. One time he goes without a snapback on and the crumpled pieces of paper that Even throws into his hair takes ages to get out afterwards, so he starts wearing hats to all biology classes. One time he feels a finger lightly poke his shoulder, so he moves his chair further against the table until he’s out of reach. One time he gets an eraser thrown at him, so he calmly bends down, picks it up, and keeps it (after that, Even sticks to paper).

He knows he can very well just switch to a different seat, but Isak isn’t going to admit defeat just like that. He quite likes the seat he’s got, thank you, and choosing another one would look as nothing but him surrendering to whatever game Even’s playing.

It’s a pity, that the boy is such an asshole, because he’s probably the most beautiful thing Isak has laid eyes on in his life. It takes all his strength to not turn around and just stare at him for the rest of the hour, especially when he’s made a thing out of not looking (honestly, when he first was moved up to the higher bio course he expected it to be challenging, but not because of some infuriating, long legged model looking third grader).

It’s a silent but intense battle, and Isak has done a great job of handling it so far, he thinks. It gives him a sense of triumph, even, when he succeeds to appear completely unbothered by Even’s approaches and hears the boy sigh in frustration behind him.

It _usually_ gives him a sense of triumph. But not today.

Today is a Bad Day. It starts with Isak oversleeping and Eskild trying to talk him into a blind date with a guy he met at his work even though Isak has explicitly stated he’s _not fucking interested_ especially with everything that’s been happening recently and he, god, he likes Eskild but the guy _needs_ to start respecting boundaries. It continues with some girls’ hushed chattering when he passes them in the hallway and with his locker being in a _particularly_ difficult mood today and he really has no time for this, not when he on top of it all got about two hours of sleep last night.

His patience isn’t exactly on top. There’s only so much he can tolerate today before he snaps, and he’s pretty much halfway over that line already when he walks into biology class.

Even is looking extremely good today, too, wearing a white t-shirt that clings just right to his skin under his signature jean jacket and his fringe is swooping in a soft curl by his forehead, which doesn’t exactly help Isak’s case.

But Isak sits down and gets his stuff out, he listens to the teacher as she goes through the next chapter while he ignores the ever-present prickling of small balls of paper hitting against his back and neck and on his desk. He does make it through until his teacher is done talking, and he thinks it’s going to be alright, but then Even starts to pick up the pace, throwing more and bigger pieces onto Isak’s notebook and textbook. Isak bites down roughly and sweeps them away every time they land, but it’s. It’s not okay now. He can feel that fit of frustration building and clawing at his skin, threatening and uncontrollable, and he clenches his fists tightly.

Even throws five at once, and Isak _snaps_.

“Oh my god, _what is your problem_?”

He looks back abruptly, turning his chair the whole way around and wearing his very best glare to pointedly signal just how fucking much he can’t bother with Even anymore. This is a bad day, and Isak just can’t right now. He’s tired and worn out and he feels like crying, and he just wants someone to be nice to him. He doesn’t want a beautiful semi stranger purposefully trying to make him jump out of his fucking skin. Not today. Fuck winning. Fuck their stupid feud. There’s not even a point to it, he thinks as he ignores the wetness threatening to fill his eyes.

He expects Even to smirk or quip something, laugh at him, maybe, but the older boy just looks… Taken aback, clear blue eyes locked on his own green ones, plush mouth open.

(His lips are chapped.)

(Isak kind of wants to kiss them until they’re soft.)

(No he doesn’t.)

(Maybe he does.)

(Whatever.)

Isak raises his eyebrows exasperatedly, waiting for an answer that doesn’t seem to be coming. Even just furrows his eyebrows a little, clearly noticing how upset Isak is.

This provokes Isak even more, if he’s fully honest, because he’s really in the mood to cuss someone out and he doesn’t need this boy to suddenly look all compassionate.

“Are you not going to say anything, then?” he challenges, narrowing his eyes. “You’ve been a general fucking pain for weeks now, and if all of this is just for the sake of aggravating me or—or to poke fun at me or something, then—fuck off because I honestly don’t need it, you know? I really don’t and—”

“ _You’re really cute_.”

And Isak’s words catches in his throat, because. Well.

Out of all things he’d expect as a reply, that one is not one of them.

Even’s eyes widen in horror immediately as soon as he’s blurted the words out, as if they just slipped before he had the chance to stop them. Isak doesn’t make an attempt at responding, a little too stunned—and really, what does one answer a thing like that?—to be able to actually get a coherent sentence out. He’s been so prepared to bite back or to yell, but all of a sudden Even turns it around and makes this situation the least fit one for yelling.

It’s confusing, is all.

 The blue eyed boy breathes a couple of times and awkwardly scratches his neck before continuing.

“That’s, uh. Why I tried to talk to you? And I wrote notes, but. You apparently didn’t catch the drift, because you didn’t open them. And I couldn’t just back out. Um. So that’s what. That’s all I wanted to say, really. Which. Anticlimactic. But I do think you’re very pretty. And I want you to know.”

Every single piece of red anger biting and gritting at Isak’s ribs for the past minutes is completely washed away within seconds, and Isak feels it slowly being replaced by tranquil sort of warmth.

This. This boy has.

He averts his gaze from Even’s sincere one, trying to hide the blush that he can feel creeping up his neck. This admittedly very attractive boy has been throwing pieces of paper in Isak’s hair for four weeks because he thinks Isak is pretty.

He’s not sure what to say that isn’t _kiss me_ or _marry me_ so he still keeps quiet, and Even seems to get more and more nervous by every passing second that Isak doesn’t speak. He sets off in another ramble, trying to fill the silence.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he assures. “I was going to write you a note that said ‘you’re really cute’. And you were going to open it and blush and look at me and I was going to smile all cool and laidback. And then I were going to keep sending you notes throughout the class with small compliments like ‘your hair looks really soft’ and ‘you’re cute when you blush’ and when class was over I was going to get up before you and say ‘come outside’ and you’d follow after a few seconds and we’d smoke outside of school and talk and I’d leave you with an amazing impression of myself as the mysterious intriguing guy and not the desperate loser who’s just really into you.”

It’s kind of cruel at this point with how stressed Even is starting to look, but Isak still doesn’t utter a word. Not because he feels uncomfortable or unsure, but rather because his heart feels like it’s going to burst out of its ribcage and he thinks that if he’d try to speak now, he might just burst into a bubbling laughter that makes him so light his feet don’t touch the ground. He tries to press back a full faced grin by biting down on the inside of his cheek, nodding to himself.

He just can’t help but feel so infinitely endeared. The whole thing is comical, they’re both idiots, but Even is fidgeting with his fingers and biting his lip and blinking nervously, and Isak thinks that he doesn’t need Even to be mysterious or smooth to be intriguing in his eyes. He needs to be just him. Just this.

With fireworks shooting through his veins and sparklers lighting around his heart, he grabs his backpack and raises from his chair, casually sinking down in the seat next to Even and ignoring how the boy’s head snap up so quick he should pull something at the move.

“Um. So do you like biology?” Isak asks lightly.

“…Not even a little.”

Isak raises his eyebrows and nods once, the corners of his mouth perking up before he can stop them.

“Huh. Good thing I’m your bio partner, then. Going to get you to a 6 in no time.”

The anxiety on Even’s face slowly melts away. An incredulous smile is ghosting on his lips.

“You think you’re actually capable enough to get me to a 6?”

“Well, I mean. I wouldn’t go as far as calling myself a _genius_ , but—I, you know, I also kind of would.”

Even lets out a melodic laugh, and Isak’s stomach is full of sunshine. Maybe this isn’t the worst day he’s ever had after all.

“A genius, yeah?”

“Yeah. The master of biology.”

“You’re really sending my expectations off the charts here.”

“Good. That’s how I like them.”

“Well then, master of biology. Teach me your ways.”

 

~

 

Isak does actually do his best to explain the chapter to Even, and Even is about to have a stroke because Isak is so smart and so funny and his eyes are really green up close and they shine so bright when he smiles. It’s laughable, really, how gone he is for this boy after just one real interaction.

When the class is finally—unfortunately? Even isn’t that keen on leaving now, actually—coming to an end, Isak leans back from Even’s side of the table and starts scribbling something quickly in his own notebook (Even needs to buy a new one for himself. In his desperate flirting attempts he’s almost completely run out of paper). They’ve been sitting so close their sides have been lined up, and it does feel a little empty and cold when the warm pressure from Isak is removed from Even’s arm.

Even starts collecting his things, too, and he’s hauling his bag over his shoulder when he notices Isak tentatively sliding a small, folded note over to him.

At first Even just stares at it. Lets his eyes travel to Isak first, who gives him an urging lift of his eyebrows, so with eager fingers he unfolds the small message. Isak has a messy handwriting, but the sentence is simple and clear.

_I think you’re really cute, too._

Isak smiles at him and Even’s whole world is tinted in gold.

**Author's Note:**

> okoko ok okoK BEFORE U YELL AT ME I'M SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ON COLLISION i just needed a break and my love for isak n even is so strong n this took like an afternoon to write and i found this prompt on tumblr and it's 100% something these two would do and it just. it Needed to be done
> 
> now, i hope u enjoyed that 3k of mindless fluff and stupid boys. comments n kudos make me the happiest person alive n adds abt 100 years to my life i love all of u. if u feel like talking to me (which,, please do ,, i Beg) u can find me on tumblr @tequiladimples :')


End file.
